


Hotel Australia

by virkatjol



Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Claudia find themselves on location and wanting company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Australia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



Title: Hotel Australia  
Author: VirKatJol  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Ben and Claudia find themselves on location and wanting company.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I WOULD TAKE THEM BOTH IN A MICROT THOUGH.

 

"Aren't you worried about being recognized?"

She looks up from the straw that's swirling around in her half empty drink. The day had been stressful, to say the least, and alcohol had been calling her name.

Claudia blows a puff of air out of the corner of her mouth. "In this backwoods town? Nope. The only person to recognize me so far is you."

"Mind if I join you then? Since we're not strangers and all." Ben doesn't wait for a reply and takes the seat right next to her at the small round bar table. "This hotel is a step down from the last one."

Sometimes on location filming was a real bitch. Small towns, smaller amenities. At least Claud is here with him though. Ben waves at the server and points to her drink while motioning to bring two more. She obviously needs a fresh one. The ice is all but melted and he can't imagine the flavor is satisfying any longer.

"Typical, don't wait for an answer just invite yourself in." She smirks at him, not minding in the least, but enjoying the banter. "Shouldn't you be calling your kids or something?"

"Done. They're in bed, asleep, long ago." He hands the waitress enough for all the drinks and waves her off. His throat contracts as he swallows what ever it is she's been drinking. "What the fuck are you sipping here?"

"Dunno. I asked for something strong." She leans closer to him and lets her head find his shoulder. "Will tomorrow be as bad?"

"The shoot schedule doesn't-" She's gazing up at him. That's not at all what she means. Her head rocks against him as her eyes slip shut for a moment. "It's probably going to be worse."

The tension between them. That's what she's talking about. Something has to break, to give, to stop where they are heading. The biggest issue is that neither of them want to stop it. When someone looks at you day in and day out like they are paid to look at each other… Things change, and move and walls tumble down. The fact that his fingers are in her hair, playing through the strands, massaging her scalp is just one of the many signs that they won't be able to stop the train of their desire for each other.

Claudia re-opens her eyes and noses at his jaw to grab his gaze. "Full speed ahead?"

"I'm pretty sure the breaks are broken on this train, Claud. The only way to stop is complete derailment." His lips brush against her forehead as he speaks and he can feel her hot breath waft past his adams apple. Ben swallows hard. Her fingers have traveled from her leg to his and she's tracing the lines of his jeans against his thigh, eyes staring down, watching her fingertips tease and tempt.

"Is there a sleeping car in your room?" Her tongue peeks between her teeth as she smiles at him. He wants to kiss her. He always wants to kiss her, but right now he feels like he has to. But they are still in public, in a hotel bar. Her pointer picks that moment to trail up his crotch. His dick jerks beneath her touch - how could it not?

He moves his lips closer to her ear, wanting his words to only filter to her and no one else. "Not a sleeping car… A fucking car." She moans, deep, guttural and he feels the vibrations against his shoulder. His cock is even more interested now. And his baring automatically imagines those vibrations on other, more sensitive parts.

"Why are we still in this crappy, little bar?" Claudia somehow pulls herself away and stands up. She leans back towards his ear and whispers. "Three-twelve. Be there in five. Don't keep me waiting."

She slips the extra key into his jeans pocket and turns to walk away. Her stomach flips with what she's just done. But She doesn't want to think about anything except how good it's going to feel and how much she wants him. Wants her mouth on hims, wants his head between her thighs and cock buried deep inside her. Aeryn gets to have John, she wants Ben.

*

The snick of the door opening sends a shiver of anticipation through her. She's sitting on the edge of the bed in only her T-shirt and panties. There's no time for wasting it. She can see the approval on his face as she looks over her shoulder at him. He locks the door with the dead bolt and the chain. No chances.

"You're ready…" Ben's voice cracks and he tugs his shirt over his head. She had the right idea. He just wants skin. His on hers, his mouth tasting her flesh.

Claudia just smiles and takes her own shirt off. "Come see how ready."

That sort of invitation isn't ignored and Ben's kicked off his shoes and kneeling in front of her on the floor within seconds. His palms hover over her thighs for a moment as if the anticipation of touching her there is almost as good as what her skin will actually feel like under his hands.

When he sets them on the silky flesh he grunts, because he was almost right, but this is way past anything that you want to label as 'good'. At first his strokes are slow, the lets his fingers lead as he presses upwards. Her legs spread wider and he moves closer. Pink panties with a damp spot right where he wants to be.

"I see, baby." His head drops closer and she moans. Her fingers are weaving through his hair now and she tugs him closer. There's no mystery around what she wants from him. "I can smell, too."

"My cunt… Lick my cunt." He's pulling her underwear off and she cants her hips upwards to make it easier. She wants to watch, wants to see as he takes the first taste. But her eyes slip closed as the feeling overwhelms her. He's nosing through her curls and his lips are just teasing her labia. Claudia uses a heel on his back to beg for more.

Ben breathes her in and his cock twitches and more blood fills it. He's hard against his jeans but her scent is making him stiffer. He hasn't properly tasted her yet, he's waiting, letting her want it so bad first. He's already there. Desperate to devour her. The slick moisture is for him, all for him. He lets his nose inch further into her folds and he finds the swollen bud of her clit. She hisses her approval as he plays around it a little.

The press of his jeans is starting to become painful so Ben takes a minute to unbutton and unzip, releasing his dick.

The removal of his hands from her body makes Claudia look down. His cock is so close to her and it's erect and hard just for wanting her. It's gorgeous too, red and needy, the head is damp and the tiny hole looks to weep for her attention as she watches it.

"He's for me." She moves her foot between them and lets her big toe glide up the side of his erection. She smiles when it jerks at the caress. "I think he likes me."

"I'd say that's a fairly educated guess, Claud." He decides to just get rid of his pants while she's distracted for a moment watching his cock. It's must better once there are no more restrictions. Everything feels freer. "Now where was I?"

His head is moving back to her sex and she inches ever closer to the edge of the bed. "I'm pretty sure you were about to start using that tongue of yours somewhere very nice."

Ben just chuckles but gives in to what she wants. There's not waiting this time around he dives him with his mouth open. He's licking and sucking at her pussy lips. Her thighs squeeze around his neck, begging for more. She's sweet and tangy and musky and just, Claudia. And the fact that he's got his face buried in Claudia Black's cunt makes him throb with desire for more of her.

He knows now that he'll never be able to have enough of her. "You taste so good, baby." He mumbles the words right before his tongue plunges into her. He wants more of her flavor and he's greedy for it. His tongue starts fucking her as best it can, pulling more juices from her body.

"More… God, Ben… so fucking… good. More… though…" She's moaning and talking and her body can't stay upright any longer. She flops down on the bed and scoots impossibly closer to his mouth.

It's not hard to guess where she wants his mouth but she'll have to wait. He wants it where it is. He loves the little fluttery contractions around his tongue, the way her body wishes it was thicker and longer. He uses his fingers to part her lips more so he can get a little closer, a little deeper. He slows his strokes and wiggles a bit catching the tip of her clit with his nose again. She reacts unexpectedly to that. Her back arches and her fingers dig into his scalp.

A flood of new moisture covers his tongue so he does it again - this time on purpose. She calls his name that time and pulls harder on his head. She's had enough teasing now.

"You're so impatient." He drags his tongue up her labia and barely touches her clit with it before pulling away. She's not going to like the next move. The one where he stands up.

"Ben." His name is long and drawn out in protest of his mouth abandoning her.

He just smiles and straddles her waist. "I'm old and that floor is hard, honey. I need to have something soft under me for this." He splays his fingers on her sides as if she's a perfectly soft option. But he lifts and drags her into the center of the bed and then resumes his place between her thighs. Now able to comfortably lie on the bed as well.

His cock is appreciative of the change now there's something to rub against while he licks at her clit. It's not a good idea to give into that temptation - to roll his hips and give his dick the attention of the comforter. But he needs some relief, some of the pressure released, She's too much for his senses.

"Ready to come?" He doesn't wait for her reply. His mouth enveloped her clit and starts sucking and licking and she arches into him and shouts his name.

Ben doesn't need his hands for this so he reaches under her thighs and finds her fingers. They are gripping the blanket tightly and he replaces the balled up material with his hands. hey link fingers and he can feel even more what he's doing to her. Every flick of his tongue and pull of his lips makes her fingers grip him harder.

She's a talker, and he loves it. His name is a mantra on her lips as he works her towards orgasm. He starts humming and moaning around her clitoris and a rush of her juices coat his chin. She's so close, so ready for her climax and he needs it too. He is desperate to get her off. He can feel the dampness against his own belly that his cock is leaving. He forces himself to still while he finishes her.

"What to come… Going to…" Claudia arches once again and the position holds and he does what he thinks she wants. Sucks - hard. Her body begins convulsing against him. He suckles her, flicking the tip of her clit with his tongue, until she finishes. His whole face is wet from her. Her scent is such a turn on and after she's done coming he starts kissing his way up her body.

"Feel good?" He murmurs the words before he captures a nipple with his lips. She's slack beneath him and the nipple play is more for him than her at this point. She's still out of it from orgasm. But he can't help but pay attention to her perfect breasts.

Claudia takes a deep breath, still trying to calm her body. "It was decent. You may need to try again later…" She feels him chuckle against her breast and she smiles. "There's always room for improvement, Ben."

"You seemed pretty happy with how things went the first time." He releases her nipple and meets her gaze. She looks sated. He's never seen that expression on her face before and it makes him feel things that he knows he shouldn't. Claudia, satisfied and happy showing him pieces of her soul. Pieces he shouldn't get to have, but ones he wants so much.

She tugs him upwards by his ears and kisses him. It hits her that they haven't done this yet. Without the lights of the set and the crowd of people with camera's and microphones. She tastes her own essence on his lips and it makes he want him again. There's a sense that there will never, ever be enough of him for her.

She plies at his lips with her tongue and he opens up and allows her entrance. Ben is settling across her body and the weight of him makes her want more. She's not sure what she needs but something tells her that he can provide it.

He pulls away, just slightly and reaches between them. His fingers grip his cock and he rubs the head on her folds. She's so slick and wet and hot. He wants to press into her, take himself home, but he resists.

"Shit, Claud…" He looks down at them - the place where they are almost joined. "I don't have anything."

"You have me." She's not catching his meaning. Why is he even talking right now and not inside her? "I'm pretty sure you have me right where you want me, if I'm not mistaken."

He groans and his hips jerk forward in reaction. They want it too. Want him to just not care, to just push inside her. "I don't have a condom."

"Honey, I'm on birth control." Her foot slides up his ass and her heel digs into the glute muscle. "I'm guessing you're clean 'cause I am."

It's all he needs to hear. He angles the head of his cock until it's lined up with her entrance and lets a bit of his weight down. The feeling its so much. All Claudia and nothing else. Every heartbeat can be counted as he presses slowly inside of her. The wetness eases his descent and he moans his enjoyment as when he's finally buried all the way in her.

"God, baby, you're so nice." He's kissing and nibbling at her neck now, trying to catch his breath before he moves.

"Only nice?" She squeezes her internal muscles around his dick and the noise he makes sends a huge smile to her face. "That's what I thought… Now move."

She's arching into him, rolling and rocking and he picks up the rhythm she wants. He doesn't know if he can get her there again but if it's possible he's going to try. He's so close to her, breasts flat against him as he pumps into her. The smell of her hair mingles with her sweat and he pushes harder at the end in reaction. She grunts and hisses and moves her legs up his sides.

When he sinks deeper on the next stroke he has to pause, or die of pleasure. "So good… best… oh god…" He mumbles through heavy breaths against her neck. Nothing feels like this. Nothing that's real anyway. He must have said it out loud.

"It's real, Ben." She kisses his ear. "Harder, fuck me harder. I bet you can make me come again…"

There's no hesitation. His hips start bucking into her and he can feel every time he bumps against her clit. Her body lets him in on the secret by clamping around him, begging him not to pull back. But he does. And it's like heaven surrounding him. He's aching to come and there's very little chance that he'll last much longer.

When her breathing starts to sound desperate he knows he can let go. He just lets his cock tell him what it needs and she responds too. Claudia is coming around him and it's almost a relief for him. He can tell it's not as powerful as her last orgasm but that doesn't matter. His teeth rasp against her shoulder as he rolls against her. Once, twice and he's letting go.

Come is bursting into her and flooding her tunnel. He's just jerking deep inside her and trying not to bite down too hard and leave a mark.

Her fingers are stroking through his short hair when he can feel anything besides his dick again. "You're right…"

"I generally am… What about, this time?" Claudia's got a stupid grin on her face as he rolls them over. He doesn't want to crush her but he doesn't want her out of his arms yet, she guesses.

"Much better than just nice." His nose catches hers and gives her a few eskimo kisses before capturing her lips with his mouth. He kisses her slowly and sweetly. Not a single reason to rush. "Perfect."

"Ben, Ben, Ben… What did I tell you before?" She kisses him before he can answer. Just because she wants to, not to shut him up.

"That I could make you come again?" His palm glides over her back and cups her ass - pulling her closer into him. His grin won't go away and he nuzzles her jawline.

Claudia giggles. She can't remember the last time she had fun in bed with someone. Well, the last time she was even in bed with someone is getting a little blurry by now. "No, although that's definitely always relevant, before that."

"Was it the part about you always being right? I'm a little blurry on that. We might have to repeat that portion of the evening." His fingers dip between the cheeks of her ass and go lower until her finds the dampness. She groans as he plays around her opening, teasing, tiny in and out motions.

"No, not that part either…" She thinks for a moment. "That's always a good one to start with though. I'm talking about there always being room to get better. It can't be perfect yet, can it?"

"It's got to be damn close, baby." Ben kisses her again. He really can't get enough of her mouth and tongue. "We could just keep trying to check though…"

"Sounds like the perfect plan to me." She grins and pushes him onto his back before straddling him. "I think I'll start checking now, if that's alright with you?"

"Anything for you, Claud, anything."

The End


End file.
